


Island Games

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Island Games

Looking out over the last island that boarded Lothlorien, Roshia bright emerald eyes scanned it searching for anything that might be moving, she was the second in command of the army of Lothlorien, hearing soft footprints behind her she nocked an arrow turning her body making her tawny hair flow side to side while aiming her bow, exhaling the breath she was holding her eyes landed on her commanding officer Haldir, walking forward his blue eyes were scanning the same area on the island she was just looking at.

"Haldir, something does seem to be moving on the island" Roshia spoke placing the arrow back into her quiver and turning she walked down the bank and started to make her way over to the island. 

"Roshia, what are you doing?" Haldir asked following her, pulling his own bow from his back and nocking an arrow.

"Going to investigate it" Roshia said while rolling her eyes and pull out her sword, a motion that was not missed by her commander. 

Walking behind Roshia, Haldir felt the wet sand under his boots, looking down he saw the water slowly lapping over them, turning back to the way they came he could see the path slowly going underwater, shaking his head he turned back to Roshia to commander her to return to the main island, but she was already on the small island, huffing to himself Haldir knew that he had a choice to make, proceed forward or return to the mainland. 

....

Walking slowly forward Roshia emerald eyes was locked onto her target, bring her blade up she was ready to pounce on it, like a cat pouncing on a mouse, breathing in and out slowly she rounded the rocks and came to a sudden stop the movement she had seen from the mainland was just a wild animal, her favourtie animal, in fact, an otter, smiling to herself at the animal, she slowly dropped the smile and saw it was caught in a trap. 

Walking next to Roshia Haldir saw the pain expression on her face and watched as she removed the secret dragger from her boot and slowly cut the trap around the otter, talking to the animal in hopes it would stay calm, sitting on the rock Haldir watched as she picked up the animal and moved it from the trap and finally set the animal free, watching it swim from the island. 

Roshia smiled as she watched the otter swim away and turned back to see the stern expression on her commanders face, narrowing her eyes "what?" She asked. 

"We came all this way for an Otter" Haldir voice was full of disappointment. 

"If we didn't the animal would have died" Roshia said as she moved up the beach and picked up her dragger returning it her boot, reaching for her sword. 

Placing his foot on her sword to stop her Haldir watched as she looked up at him "we are now trapped on this island, because of you" he scolded her like a child. 

"You didn't have to follow me" Roshia said as she pushed her commander's leg off her sword and stood wiping it before returning it to her belt walking away from him. 

"And what else would I have done? Return to the white lady and tell her it's all clear, but her second in command is stuck on an island until the tide goes out again?" Haldir shouted after Roshia knowing it's going to be a long night. 

....

Hours had passed and the sky started to glow orange as the sun started to set, turning her eyes to the glowing orange of the fire in front of her Roshia started into losing herself to her thoughts, sitting not far away Haldir started at Roshia, and looked at every small detail of her features, how her tawny hair sat just below her waist, and had small curls at the bottom, how her eyebrows weren't as thick as the other elves, they were small and arched, and looked more like humans then elves, he eyelashes were long and defined her eyes, he cheeks always had a rose colour glow to them and her lips were a deep pink shade, but the fire really showed off her emerald eyes, they were shining a very deep green colour, exhaling a long breath Haldir smiled to himself before turning away from her. 

Turning to soft footsteps Roshia saw Haldir walking down the beach, looking back at her feet she saw some pebbles and smirked to herself, picking one up she aimed at Haldir's back and throw it watching the elf jump at the hit on his back and turned back to face her, scanning the area, until his eyes landed on her and she giggled. 

"Did you just throw a rock at me?" Haldir asked in shock. 

Smiling to herself Roshia stood and threw another one and watched as Haldir caught it, looking at it he threw it back, catching it Roshia threw it back and soon the two elves where playing catch and laughing like elflings.

Deciding to change the game Haldir smirked and ran towards Roshia, making her raise her brow in confusion until she realised Haldir was not slowing down, turning around she took off running around the island dodging Haldir every time he got near her. 

"I can outrun you Roshia" Haldir laughed out. 

"I'll like to see you try" Roshia laughed back. 

Running around the island the two elves were dodging each other in this new game, smirking to himself, Haldir turned around and ran the other way, catching Roshia off guard and tackled her to the ground, rolling in the sand Haldir managed to pin Roshia to the ground, looking down at the smiling face of Roshia Haldir was lost in it, he had never felt this way about any other elf and he didn't know if she felt the same as him. 

Roshia was his second in command, and a fine warrior but Haldir knew he couldn't and shouldn't cross the line with her but at that moment he couldn't help himself, leaning down Haldir gave Roshia a sweet kiss on her lips, breaking the kiss Haldir looked down at Roshia and smiled, smiling back Roshia leaned up and kissed Haldir again making the elf smile into the kiss just as the sky started to fill with the shining of the stars and the rising moon, and none of the elves seem to notice that tide had gone out.


End file.
